1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug-in coupling element having a base body which comprises a connection geometry for a fluid line and an accommodation opening.
2. Background Information
A plug-in coupling element of this type is, for example, known from DE 10 2006 047 882 B3.
A plug-in coupling of this type is used, for example, to connect a fluid line that is provided with such a plug-in coupling to a connecting piece. For this purpose, the base body is slid with its accommodation opening on to the connecting piece. The fitter must thereby overcome the force of a locking mechanism that is in the known case necessary to spread open a split washer, which forms a locking device. If the connecting piece has been inserted far enough into the base body, then the split washer can, with a leg, engage in a groove on the connecting piece.
Since relatively high forces must be applied when mounting the plug-in coupling element onto the connecting piece, installation is laborious.